By December, 2015, there are almost 390,000,000. the mobile game players in China. 70% of them use WIFI networks to play games. However, the WIFI network has the following problems:
1. Weak signal coverage;
2. Unstability; If a player accessing the same WIFI network uses services (such as watching or downloading video and so on) with large bandwidth resources, it will affect other players under the same WIFI network; and
3. In view of the problems such as the power consumption of the WIFI chip, the mobile phone device is inherently less stable than fixed network.
Statistics indicate that when playing games by accessing a WIFI hotspot, about 30% of to users may have the problem of network delay, which would greatly affect the gaming experience
There are the following existing WIFI acceleration technologies on the market.
(1) Channel Acceleration Method
When a certain WIFI router channel is used by too many devices, there will be mutual interferences between signals, thus affecting network stability. Due to the authorization of ANDROID and IOS operating systems, the user layer cannot select the channel directly. The prior art tries to switch on and switch off the WIFI module to re-access the network, and the WIFI device may allocate different channels to a terminal.
The defect of the channel acceleration method is that whether it works totally depends on the WIFI device.
(2) WIFI Router Configuration
When a public WIFI router is accessed by too many devices, there will be a bandwidth resource preemption problem among the devices, affecting bandwidth and causing delay. The WIFI networks in some public places cannot meet the basic demand of mobile phone games at all. Under the premise of owning the administrator authorization of the WIFI router, bandwidth limit may be configured for devices, avoiding each device occupying too many resources.
The defects of WIFI router configuration are that the user needs to own the administrator authorization of the current router, a non-professional user does not possess the technical capability of configuring the bandwidth authorization, and the problems of the WIFI devices in public places cannot be solved.
(3) WIFI Signal Strengthening
In the case where the coverage of the WIFI signal is weak and the network stability cannot be guaranteed, the terminal system configuration is modified to improve the transmission power of the WIFI chip and achieve the effect of boost the signal.
The defects of WIFI signal boosting are that it needs the support of the operating system of the terminal device, there is a compatibility problem, and whether it works depends on the instant network environment.
In summary, the existing WIFI network acceleration technology cannot fundamentally solve the defect of unstable WIFI networks.